


The Last Week of School

by rheology



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheology/pseuds/rheology
Summary: Rose Tyler loves being a teacher at Coal Hill School. If it just wasn't for that infuriating 'Doctor' John Smith.





	The Last Week of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forever-is-my-promise-to-you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forever-is-my-promise-to-you).



> Hey guys! This is my DW Secret Santa 2017 gift for the lovely forever-is-my-promise-to-you. Happy holidays, love! Sadly my plans to include Chinese in here have backfired. 很抱歉。  
> This fanfic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are by yours truly. If you find some feel free to point them out seeing that English isn't my first language.

** Last Week of School **

By rheology

 

**Monday, 7:27 AM**

That morning the staff room of Coal Hill School was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. Most of the teachers hadn’t arrived yet and the rest was peacefully getting the last minutes of sleep before the day started.

The loud bang of a bag hitting the table top didn’t even make some of them stir.

„Rose, dear, what have you got in there? Bricks?“ Jack peered intrigued at the bag trying to deduct its content. „Well, it definitely feels like it,“ Rose replied a little bit out of breath. „No, these are just a few holiday presents.“

„Presents? Oh Rosie, you shouldn’t have,“ Jack went to grab the bag only to have Rose snatch it back. „For _everybody_ ,“ Rose simply added as if Jack hadn’t even said something in the first place. „That’s good, seeing that I’m proudly part of everybody,“ Jack proclaimed with his signature smile. He seemed very pleased with himself as he held out his hand to receive a gift. 

„Wait, does that mean that _he_ ’s also getting a present?“ Jack’s smile turned into a devious grin Rose didn’t like one bit. She groaned in response. „Yes. I couldn’t exact _not_ give him one while giving everyone else something,“ With that she handed Jack a small, wrapped package which he practically ripped open the second it touched his palm. 

„You know, I really don’t understand how you can’t like him. I mean have you seen his hair? Gorgeous. He’s a big, walking flirt. Everyone loves him. He always travels around the world during holiday breaks, did you know that? Always to places where people need help. I heard he once lead a caravan of camels loaded with litres of water to desolated villages in desperate need for it,“ Jack nibbled at the chocolate he’d found in the package. 

Rose just shrugged „He’s infuriating. Everybody’s blue-eyed boy. Don’t you remember his first day?“ 

„Rose, you’re being overdramatic, honey.“ Jack finished his chocolate and went over to his desk. „Don’t forget that the Brig is going to make an announcement for tomorrow’s school excursion before the lessons starts,“ he looked up again and Rose noticed that his focus shifted to something besides her. And that bloody grin returned to his face.

„Hiya, Doc. You know one of these days I’m gonna get you show me what you put into your hair because even though you wear that helmet it still looks like you’ve styled it just a few seconds ago.“ Rose rolled her eyes. „He’s probably been here for hours curling his hair.“

„Ah, Tyler. Didn’t see you there,“ John Smith glanced at the bag still sitting on the table. „What’s this? You packing your stuff? Has a miracle happened?“ 

„Don’t worry, Smith. If I would leave, you’d be the first to know.“ Rose looked into his eyes defiantly. „Oh, I’m counting on that. See you later, Jack,“ Smith moved past them and disappeared into the growing crowd of teachers arriving.

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday, 7:53 AM**

„Also some additionally information; as some out you might know last night some sort of teacher ranking has been posted online. I know I don’t have to remind everybody, but just to make sure everyone’s getting this; Don’t let this interfere with your work ethic. It’s been posted by some students and we’re working to find out who did it. In the meantime just continue as normal. And now we move on to some basics for the school excursion…“ Headmaster Lethbridge-Stewart started talking about safety risks when Rose turned around to face Donna. „What teacher ranking?“ „You haven’t seen it yet? You’re in for a surprise,“ she pulled out her phone and with a few clicks opened a website.

„Here, take a look.“ Rose scrolled through the list of grades until she reached some typical American yearbook questions. Hottest teacher, most likely to, etc. When she finally found her name she had to make a double take. „Most likely to end up together? With John Smith? Are you kidding me?!“ She hissed at Donna. The only response she got back was a big smile.

„Ms Tyler. If you’d be so kind to pay attention seeing that it concerns you too.“ Rose could hear someone snicker near to her and she was pretty sure it was Smith. „Yes, sir,“ she shifted on her chair.

„As I was saying,“ Lethbridge-Stewart continued. „Sadly Mr. Sullivan has called in sick for at least three days which means there have to been made a small rearrangement for tomorrow’s excursion: Ms. Tyler takes over Sullivan’s spot and teams up with Mr. Smith. You two’ll have time to go over the details. That seems to be all for today. Success and please don’t cause any major incidents.“

Slowly the room emptied while Rose continued to glare at the table.

„Well, at least you didn’t _really_ end up with him together.“ Donna tried to cheer her up. Looking up she saw John stare at her from across the room with an unreadable expression. Then he suddenly stood up and walked out of the staff room.

„Can’t change it now. Guess I just have to live with it. It’s going to be one day, right. What harm can it do?“ Rose shrugged and went to grab her sportswear. There were students waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

**Monday, 8:16 AM**

„You did this, didn’t you? Well, if you wanted to do something with me so desperately you should have said so.“ Smith leaned against her table. Rose had just given out nearly all of her presents. The only one left was for the person currently watching her like a cat that just ate a canary. „‘Scuse me? Are you implying something?“ She shot him a short glance.

„Not at all. What’s that?“ John pointed at the present she had been holding close to her chest. „Holiday gifts for the staff,“ She replied.

„A little small for the entire staff. Mind that the most important things in life turn out to be incredibly small. Are those Jelly babies?“ He proceeded to grab a handful out of Rose’s bag. With a small jump he almost was off again. „It’s for you.“ Rose simply said, still confused by his change of topic.

„For me?“ Rose shoved it into his hands. 

„Don’t look so smug.“ She turned around quickly and left.

„Thank you, Rose,“ John said quietly to an empty space.

 

* * *

 

**Monday, 3:41 PM**

„Smith, we have to make plans.“

John looked up from his papers. „Look, if we’re going to make this work you might as well start calling me Doctor like everybody else,“ Rose just looked at him annoyed. „I’m being serious. Seeing that Sullivan and you already discussed the basics helps a bit but like the Brig said, we still need to talk about specifics. Like what we’re gonna do if students injure themselves?“

„Rose, we’re going to an art gallery. They might get dizzy because of an Escher or they’re legs turn jelly from looking at a Dali but they’re not going to get deadly injuries. Relax.“ He said it with so much confidence Rose almost felt at ease. John started to work on his papers again „Now, do you know if this is supposed to be a lambda or an h? And like I said, The Doctor will do.“

„Isn’t that name a bit pretentious?“

„P-pretentious?“ Ah, that got his attention. „I’ll have you know, Ms. Tyler, I worked very hard to get that title. I think. It’s all a bit hazy actually. I have to ask Romana about that. Which reminds me of a funny story which happened to me off the coast of Java.“ And there it was gone again. As John continued to talk about how he and a few rebels once boarded a ship in the Indian Ocean to save a small island Rose sighed. This was going to end badly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday, 2:39 PM**

It had in fact ended badly. Not as dramatic as Rose had thought but close. 

„Oh, come on, Rose. I couldn’t have done anything about the art gallery paying thousands for a fake. So technically it’s not my fault.“ Smith tried to talk to her.

„Not your fault? Smith, you still managed to get us into a holding cell. Did you have to call the curator a moron for not noticing?“ Rose retorted. „Let’s be honest, it really was very obvious.“ John shot back.

„And can you explain to me why you had to try to prove it was fake by tearing the painting? I don’t even want to start about what you said to the police officer in front of the students.“ She let her head fall against the wall. „You always manage to get others into trouble for things you did. I can’t understand how everyone seems to trust you so quickly. Do you’re always wrap them around your little fingers with your charms and looks. Like seriously, do you sleep with curlers? What’s up with your hair, Smith?“

„Doctor“ John interjected.

„What?“ Rose snapped. 

„Doctor,“ Smith repeated. „Could you please call me Doctor instead of Smith?“

„Why? I think you’re full of yourself when you call yourself that.“ She kicked a pebble across the room. 

„I never liked it. Smith. Always felt wrong. Also I think we’re passed the phase of addressing ourselves with surnames.“ Rose stayed silent after that.

„Why do you hate me, Rose?“ The Doctor asked out off the blue.

Rose looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time how bright they were. „I don’t really think I hate you. To be honest, I don’t even remember what started us fighting half of the time. It just kind of happened.“ 

„Do you think, that maybe we could start over? We could go on one of my adventures,“ His eyes sparked hopefully.

Rose thought it over for a second. „Tell you what, when you get us out of this cell I’ll consider it.“

„Nothing simpler than that.“ The Doctor jumped up and went over to the door.

Rose blinked. „Why didn’t you do that from the start then?“ She shouted after him.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, 3:24 PM**

The rest of the week proceeded like nothing had ever happened. The rumors that something indecent happened in that holding cell circulated in the school so much that even fellow teacher started to speculate as well. Rose just tried to ignore it. Donna had been on her back for days and Jack simply gave a knowing grin.

She hadn’t talked to The Doctor. The last time she’d seen him was when Lethbridge-Stewart reprimanded them for the scene they made in the art gallery. „I hope he didn’t get fired,“ She had told Jack and could have kicked herself at the exact moment those words left her mouth. ‘ _Yes,‘_ she admitted to herself. _‘You started to care about him.‘_

„I hope you got all that down. I know it’s the last day of school before the Christmas holidays start but I can assure you that this is going to be important for the exam,“ The school bell rang and Rose started to clear the blackboard. „Happy holidays!“

Some girls started to giggle as they passed her on the way outside and Rose turned to the door. There he was. The Doctor stood there dressed completely in motorcycle gear. 

„Hey,“ He smiled. Rose smiled back. „Where have you been?“ She stepped closer and studied his face. „And what have you done to your hair?“ He had cut it. It was shorter and less curly. „I had to make some preparations. Don’t you like the hair? I needed it shorter for the holiday break,“ His smile widened. „Rose Tyler, how do feel about a little adventure?“

Rose looked at him incredulous. „I-I need to pack.“

„That’s a yes, then?“ He chuckled. Rose agreed. „Yeah, let’s do it.“

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

„We’ll take the Tardis. That’s my motorcycle. Trusty old thing. Never let me down. Funny story how I got her actually. It all started in a little junkyard actually not that far from here….“

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Sadly.


End file.
